(Old Info) Selania the Hedgehog
' IMPORTANT NOTICE': Mytheria, the name the place, and anything/everything RELATED to Mytheria or Mytherians belong to Silende!! This includes the characters, names, places, ideas, and etc. (Well, ok I came up with the idea of Alina/Selania and other characters that I created being Mytherians.) Other than that everything belongs to Silende, and you HAVE to ask her to use any of these ideas, or else it can be considered theft. --- SELANIA THE HEDGEHOG Sonic Team VS. Archie Team Portrayal: '''Sonic Team Portrayal '''Name: '''Selania '''Nickname(s): '''Sel '''Name Meaning: '''Ancient Mytherian for "Keeper of Peace" '''Age: '''15 (Chronologically over 26,000) '''Species: '''Mobian/Hedgehog/Witch/Werehog/Mytherian/Partially a Wraith/Keeper of the Candles '''Gender: '''Female '''Sexuality: '''Straight '''Height: '''5'5 (12'5 Feet Whilst In Mytherian Form) '''IQ: '''160-220 - Maximized Intelligence '''DOB: '''2/14 '''Birthplace: '''Mytheria '''Residence: '''Mytheria, Crisis City, New Mobotropolis '''Occupation: Keeper of the Candles, Witch, Hairdresser, Singer Social Class: Shy/Kind Outcast Alignment: '''Hero '''Top Speed: 200 MPH Gifted Runner Abilities: Magic, Super-Speed, Mind-Reading, Technopathology, Healing, Opening Portals Hobbies: 'Baking, Styling Hair, Shopping, Hanging Out With Friends, Practicing Magic, Learning Swordsmanship, Dancing, Playing With Dogs '''Talents: '''Singing, Gifted Keyboardist, Magic, Mind-Reading '''Weaknesses: '''Darkness, Evil Magic, Over-Using her Magic in Times of Stress ' Bio: '''Selania was born in Ancient Mytheria. She was raised by her mother and father. Her mother had a brother named Valafore, she spent many years learning swordsmanship from her cousin Sarin whom was 3 years older than her. Then her Uncle became an evil Sorceror. He killed her father, so her mother took her into hiding as Valafore created a temporary evil reign of terror releasing his created monsters, WereWolves and Vampires and Ghosts and Dragons into the world. Then the King Mythros sealed Valafore away. Sarin and his half brother Rife were also sealed away for 2000 years, same as Sarins father Valafore. During that time Selania found out that her mother Kalisha was a Witch, and that she was the next in line to become the Keeper of the Candles. Selania learned how to use her magic and became the most powerful Witch in the world by the time she reached 13. In her 13th year there was a small time of peace. But she grew frightened and sensed an upcomming WereWolf attack against her and her mother. That was when she accidentaly pushed her mother off a cliff, and killed her mother. A kindly female WereWolf raised her for several years until Selania was 15. Then Selania found a spell that gave her eternal youth until she found her soulmate, then she would begin to age again. 2000 years later, Sarin and Rife were released from thier time-lock, and she met up with them. At first they did not recognise her as thier cousin, and it took some time for her convince them she was really thier cousin. She met Princess Silende and became friends with her. A few years later Selania was getting the feeling something terrible would happen. One day while exploring the woods with Sarin and Rife they were attacked by a pack of WereWolves, together the three opened a unstable portal that sent them to Mobius, but before she was completely through, a WereWolf bit her right hand. '''If you want to know more about Selania you'll just have to read the fan-fiction Light in the Darkness. '''Friends: '''Silver the Hedgehog, Adela the Vampire-Cat, Silende the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Sarin the Hegdehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Rife the Hedgehog, Mike the Hedgehog, Lexia the Hedgehog, Diablo the Hedgehog/Wolf, Saris the Hedgehog '''Rivals: '''Scourge the Hedgehog, Paralyzer the Hedgehog, Pyromania the Hegdehog '''Enemies: '''Valafore, Death, Dr. Eggman '''Known Alter Ego's: '''Maria Robotnik, Claire the Hedgehog, Maria the Hedgehog, Clairhianna the Hedgehog '''Anti: '''Clairhianna the Hedgehog '''Known Relatives: '''Kalisha (Mother), Arkari (Father), Valafore (Uncle), Sarin (Cousin), Rife (1/2 Cousin), Silver the Hedgehog (Future Husband), Destiny the Hedgehog (Future Daughter), Delanci the Hedgehog (Future Daughter) '''Wraith: '''The Wraiths are special protectors of the Royal Family. Valafore was a Wraith, His son Sarin became a Wraith and so did Rife. Her mother was also one of those rare female Wraiths, however when Selania was born she was a very sickly child, so most did not believe she would live past the age of five, so it would not be worth it to train her as a Wraith. As if by a miracle, she actually lived past the age of five, however, the descision had already been made that she would not become a Wraith. Selania, then asked "BEGGED" Sarin to teach her how to fight using a sword just in case, not only for her own protection, but also if there was ever a time when she would actually need to protect the Royal Family. '''Keeper of the Candles: '''The Keeper of the Candles is a special job given only to the most powerful of Witches. They protect a mountain that is filled with candles, and each candles represents a persons memories. They have the ability to give someone amnesia by snuffing that candle, however, anyone with the powers of Darkness running through thier veins can snuff the candles. But only the Keeper of the Candles can re-light them, restoring a persons memories. There can only be one Keeper of the Candles at a time. And the Keeper of the Candles MUST be a girl. Gallery: 180px-Selania_Bust_001.PNG|Drawn By: sonicis1hotwerehog/ScourgeTheWerehog 180px-Selania Big Mistake.PNG|Drawn By: sonicis1hotwerehog/ScourgeTheWerehog Selania lol.jpg|Drawn By: Emeraldgreeny P c selania the hedgehog by keirathehedgehog-d4qna2i.png|Drawn By: KeiratheHedgehog Selania the Hedgehog Magical Night.PNG|Drawn By: sonicis1hotwerehog/ScourgeTheWerehog Selena the hedgehog request by sonikku ze hedgehog-d4pnecq.jpg|Drawn By: sonikkuzehedgehog Selania 001.PNG|Drawn By: sonicis1hotwerehog/ScourgeTheWerehog selania hugging werehog silver.png|Drawn By: KeiratheHedgehog SCAN0421.JPG|Drawn By: sonicis1hotwerehog/ScourgeTheWerehog Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Magical Abilities